The F- Word
by lord of lannister
Summary: Future!fic, Daddy!Klaine. How one word can change the relationship between fathers and their son and what lengths he might have to go to win back their trust. Featuring Kurt/Blaine and my OC's. Rated T for language, just to be on the safe side!
1. The F-Word

**_A/N: Ok, hey. My first longfic! All of three chapters long! Yayness! Ok, welcome to my Klaine-verse. Where Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson are the proud parents of two adopted children, the elder Valerie and the younger, Drake. I've written a short one-shot before featuring these OC's (see my profile please!), but here you'll be introduced to them in more detail. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_In this fic, Drake is 14 and Valerie is 17 years old respectively._**

I never realized how one word could change my life. That is, until I saw the look it generated in my father's eyes.

We do stupid things as teenagers, don't we? One of the stupidest is saying things you don't mean in the heat of anger. I wasn't just angry that day. I was hurt, humiliated, and for the first time in my life, ashamed of my family. The family that had brought me home, loved me unconditionally, raised me, been there for me...

She was the first girl I'd ever dated, the first one to twist her fingers around mine and walk proudly down the school hallway. She was the first girl I had fallen in love with. For all of a glorious three weeks. It was a fourteen-year old's first relationship. Of course I'd thought it was love, that it was real, that it would last forever. In hindsight, I could kick myself.

She broke up with me in an ugly scene at a nice restaurant. It was when I'd broken the news to her that I was the adopted son of two gay parents, that instead of a dad and mom, I had two dads, but who loved me just as much.

"_What?! _ Two gay _dads?! _ But you're a _guy! _ What does that make _you _ then? Are you gay too?"

"No! Of course not! If I was then why would I be going out with _you?!_"

"I don't know! It's weird! That's just so...so _weird!_"

"Why would it be weird? They're married. They love each other, just like any couple. they love me and my sister. We're a proper family-"

"Wait, they're _married?! _ Two _guys?!_ Ok, that's _seriously _ creepy! How is that even a _marriage?_"

I could feel my blood pressure begin to rise. I had never imagined that even in this day and age...

"Ok, Tasha. That's enough. That's my _parents_ you're talking about."

"No, Drake. _Parents_ are a mom and a dad. What you call family- they have a name for people like that, you know. If my folks knew I was dating a guy coming from such a... Forget it. I- I can't handle this. It's too freaky. I'll- I'll see you..."

"Wait! Are you breaking up with me?! Because my dads are _gay?! _ No, Tasha-! Wait..."

She was gone.

I sat there for a long time, numb and oblivious to the people who were staring and muttering all around. I stumbled out of the restaurant and walked home, my mind in a whirl. I didn't remember if I'd eaten anything, whether I'd paid, what the waitress had said... The only thing that kept playing on and on in my head like a broken record were Tasha's words and each of them plunged into my heart like a fiery knife.

* * *

Kurt opened the door. I could see my sister's head above the couch. They had been watching a movie together. He was obviously surprised to see me back.

"Hey! Home so early? What happened?"

It was a simple question, spoken in all sympathy, but after the events of the evening, it was the trigger that made me explode.

"What _happened _ is that you guys have ruined my _life!_" I snarled at my father, jostling past him and stomping in.

He did a double take at my response.

"So I take it the date didn't go so well?"

His eyes had visibly cooled.

"It's seven, Dad. Damn straight it didn't go so well!"

I noticed my sister turn discreetly to better follow our conversation.

"You want to maybe talk about it in a civilized manner rather than lashing out unnecessarily?"

"Oh because whenever I express my feelings it's 'lashing out' and 'unnecessary'?!"

"You know that's not how I said it, Drake."

His calmness was only serving to aggravate me further.

"You know what, Dad? I'm done! I've had it with you guys! I'm- I'm sick and tired of all of us pretending to be a nice normal happy little family when it so obviously doesn't _work!_"

Kurt had gone absolutely still, his blue eyes stretched wide in shock.

"We- This... this isn't _normal!_ No matter how much you and Dad pretend it is! We're _not _ normal and I don't think we'll _ever_ be!"

"Drake-!"

Kurt's voice was so choked, he could barely gasp my name.

I brought my face real close to his, my brain overheated to the point of madness.

"You think that just because this is New York everybody's cool around here? That they mean it when they smile as you two walk by hand in hand down the street? Do you know what they call you behind your back, Dad? They call you freaks. They call you... _fags._"

It was like everyone in the room had stopped breathing. The tension had suddenly condensed the air to the consistency of soup. Everything seemed to happen after that in slow motion. My father's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes flashed with tears of the deepest pain on hearing that word come out of my- _his son's_- mouth. My sister was watching me, her jaw wide open, unable to believe what I'd just said. And then the menacing growl I heard just behind me.

_"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"_

I whirled.

Blaine stood on the doorstep, a look on his face that I'd never seen before in my life. It was terrifying. He seemed the very image of fury and a raging fire seemed to burn in the centre of his eyes. My blood ran cold and I took an involuntary step back.

_"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Your. Father?"_

"I- I-"

I never saw it coming.

The slap rocked me back on my heels and I nearly fell.

"Blaine! Stop!"

My head rang under the impact of the blow and when I brought my hand away, I saw a few drops of red. He had split my lip!

I tried to convince myself that the sting of tears in my eyes was only because of the blow, not because my father had raised his hand on me for the first time in my life.

"Get out."

He meant every word.

"That sort of language has no place under my roof."

"Blaine!"

"No son of mine is going to insult his father and get away with it."

"Dad!"

Despite his anguish, Kurt was almost trying to physically restrain Blaine from attacking me again. My sister, Valerie, was doing the same with me.

The red haze of anger and hurt had clouded my mind once again.

"Fine!" I bit out between my teeth. I turned and nearly ran out of the apartment, slamming the door as hard as I could behind me.

TBC...

_**Well? How's that for a beginning? Drop in a review if you liked it. Really like to know what you think!**_


	2. Sorry seems to be the Hardest Word

The night air on my face as I walked blindly down the streets cooled my rage and helped the enormity of what I'd just done sink in. From red heat, my heart turned to cold ice and I felt nearly dizzy with fear. Blaine's face had been burned indelibly in my brain, as had Kurt's when I'd spoken the dreadful "F" word. One word, and now I was no longer sure of my parent's love or whether they might ever want me back again. I looked up at the building to which my feet had led me of their own accord. Of course. I should have known.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

I was almost afraid to ask.

Uncle Finn frowned down at me, his beefy arms folded across his chest.

"What's going on, Drake? Why are you here? Where's Kurt?"

Suddenly I had tears in my eyes. I swallowed hard and kept my head down.

"Can I _please _ stay here tonight?"

He regarded me for a moment more before finally stepping aside.

I shuffled in.

"Drake?"

I stopped.

"Look at me."

It took a minute, but then I finally lifted my head. I could hear Aunt Rachel's hasty intake of breath and saw Uncle Finn's eyes widening momentarily. He stepped up in two strides and clutched my shoulders.

"Who _did _ this to you?"

His voice was low, but protective. Like he was wrestling the instinct to go out and find the person who had given me a purple bruise and a fat lip and rip them to shreds.

My lip trembled. I couldn't bring myself to tell him, but more than that, I still couldn't admit it to myself.

"Drake?" he asked again, "Tell me who did this to you."

"I deserved it," I finally managed to mumble.

"Who did it?"

It took like forever. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring the name to my lips. It hurt too much.

I stood before Uncle Finn, opening and closing my mouth like a dumb goldfish. He stood patiently staring down at me. I couldn't look him in the eye.

Finally, after what felt like hours of struggling with it, I whispered, hoping they wouldn't hear it, that I wouldn't hear myself say it,

"Blaine."

"I don't believe it."

That was Aunt Rachel's firm and immediate response. A frown of puzzled concern had appeared on Uncle Finn's brow, but it was evident to me that he was having trouble believing it too.

There was just no way a man like Blaine Anderson would have lifted a hand upon his son.

I didn't bother to explain. I just stood in the middle of their living room in silence.

"Drake, what about Kurt? Where was he? Didn't he say anything?"

_Kurt._

That name was the straw that broke the camel's back and opened the floodgates.

I sank down upon the floor, folding myself into my knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

Aunt Rachel knelt down beside me and tried to take me in her arms. She wiped away the first few tears, tears of regret and bitter, bitter remorse. But tears that had come too late.

"What did you _do?_" she asked in a shocked whisper.

I just shook my head.

"The most terrible- terrible thing!"

"What?"

Even she would hate me after this.

"I- I- I... c-c-called Kurt... I told him he was-was a- a-..."

"A what, honey?"

"I called my dad a- a- ... a fag..."

* * *

We sat on opposite ends of the couch, Uncle Finn and me. It had been two days and I had made no mention of going back home. I seemed to have taken up permanent residence on their couch and for once, realizing the situation was actually serious, even cousin Emma had left me alone. I had cried mostly, in all that time. Or else remained curled up in a silent ball, refusing to eat, getting up only to go the bathroom or get a rare drink of water. I didn't know if my dads knew where I was. I guessed Aunt Rachel had probably called up to inform them. No call had come for me.

Since my breakdown and confession, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn had tried to get me to talk. They had been shocked and disappointed, I could tell, and were worried about what might be going on as a result in my home, but they had tried to get through to me. I had steadfastly refused all advances and so this was where we had ended up. Sitting on opposite ends of the couch, not even able to face each other.

"I'm going to take you back."

It wasn't a question.

"You're going to be a man and face them and apologize for what you said."

I didn't think I could do it, but it didn't change the fact that it needed to be done.

"Pack up and go sit in the car. I'll be right down."

Wordlessly, I did as I was told. Aunt Rachel hugged me goodbye, told me to apologize sincerely, said it was going to be alright.

I couldn't be so sure. I just stood there, enveloped in my own silence, not even hugging her back.

Uncle Finn joined me in the car in five minutes. I just sat there, clutching my jacket, staring sightlessly out the window. I could feel his sympathetic gaze on me.

"It happened to me too, you know. Once."

Slowly, I turned to him. He was looking out the windscreen, his gaze far, far away.

"When my mom and me moved in with your grandfather and Kurt, he was so excited. He redecorated."

He had a fond half smile on his lips. We both knew why. Kurt Hummel, creative genius, took out his excitement, his anger, his frustrations in his designs.

"I blew up. It was crazy. I was a _dude! _ I couldn't live like that! Your grandfather heard me use the- the- 'F'-word."

For the first time, our eyes met.

"I don't think I would have felt as bad about disappointing my own father, if I'd known him, as I felt when Burt was dressing me down. He didn't even yell at me, but..."

It hurt more. I knew.

Grandpa and Blaine. They both have this amazing quality. Just to see disappointment in their eyes can kill you. They don't even need to raise their voices.

"You're lucky you didn't run away to your grandfather's. Now _he _ would have given you a _really _ hard time..."

We pulled up outside our house, but neither of us made a move to get out. Uncle Finn looked over at me again.

"Hey."

He reached over to grip my shoulder.

"I'll be right behind you, ok? You don't have to look so scared."

I hadn't realized that I'd gone as white as a sheet.

"Just say you're sorry. They'll understand. They're your parents."

"What if they don't want me back?"

I hadn't realized I had voiced my greatest worry.

Uncle Finn looked at me, his own eyes shining strangely.

"Don't say that, Drake."

He had an unusual hitch in his voice.

"Your fathers, they- they love you too much. They'll never give you up so easily."

I fidgeted for a second, his words touching something deep within me.

"Uncle Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"How- how'd you do it? How did you apologize when you...?"

Uncle Finn gave me a small smile.

"Oh I had to pull something crazy. Crazy enough to show Kurt I cared."

* * *

This time it was Valerie who opened the door. She took one look at me, said,

"Moron!" then stomped off, yelling for Dad.

For the first time in days, I felt like smiling again. Atleast my sister had been worried about me.

I had thought I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again. After what he'd done to me. But when Blaine came to the door, it was, surprisingly, not fear that I felt, but love.

A love so heartwrenchingly painful, it made my chest want to burst.

I wanted my dads. I wanted to run into their arms, like I used to when I was a kid, and never let go. How could I have done this to them? How could I have caused them so much pain? _I'm sorry, Dad! _ I wanted to cry out, _I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me! Please take me back!_

I said none of those things. I just stood there, looking at my father who looked back at me. He had none of the blazing fury I had seen on his face the last time, he just looked at me, waiting, with the same patient look as Kurt had worn the day I'd exploded.

There were simply too many things to say, but I couldn't find the words to say them in.

So we continued to stand there, Blaine, Uncle Finn and I, in a triangle of awkward silence.

Finally my dad heaved a soft sigh.

"Thanks, Finn," he said. Uncle Finn only smiled and nodded.

"Hey, no problem, man."

He gave me a slight nod.

"Come on."

I nearly went weak at the knees. Still in silence, I rushed in and crushed him in a hug, burying my face in his shoulder, content to just feel the warmth of his shirt, soak in his familiar smell. He wrapped his arms loosely around me, but didn't say a word.

After an awfully long time, I detached myself, fidgeting and blushing scarlet.

"Dad, I-uh- "

My voice was barely able to come out past the giant lump in my throat.

He said it first.

"I'm sorry I hit you, son. And I'm sorry you had to spend the last couple of days at Finn and Rachel's. I shouldn't have done that, but- "

He sighed. This had to be difficult for him too.

"It's given us some time and space to think about what happened, hasn't it? Drake, I want you to understand that there will be zero tolerance for some things in this house. I thought you knew this, but I guess I was wrong. I don't know why you said what you said and I'm not even sure whether you fully understand the implications of the word, but you hurt your father. You hurt him very, very deeply."

"I know, Dad. And I'm so, so sorry! I was angry and hurting and- and I took it out on him. Like the biggest idiot! Do you think he- Can he ever... forgive me?"

I was this close to bursting into tears. I didn't want to think about what I would do if he wasn't able to forgive me.

Blaine ran his fingers gently through my hair.

"You need to apologize to him first. And that's something I can't help you with." He looked me straight in the eyes as he said this.

My heart ached with fear but I nodded.

"Where is he?"

* * *

I stood outside my parents' bedroom for a long time, gathering up the courage to go inside and face him. When I finally did, I found him on the window seat, his knees tucked under his chin, staring blankly at the cityscape beyond. I felt an overwhelming urge to run to him, only to have him turn with a huge grin at the last moment to swoop me up into his arms. He had used to do that when me and sis had been little kids, but I didn't know if he'd ever turn to me with that look anymore.

"Dad?" I called softly.

He heard me, but didn't turn.

"Yes?"

"Dad...I- I- came to say I'm really sorry for-"

He cut me off, but still didn't turn.

"It's ok."

He didn't sound like he meant it, but it robbed me of words.

I stood for a little while, just fidgeting nervously, but he obviously had nothing more to say to me.

"You may leave now."

It sounded harsh and imperative, but I bent my head and took it.

"I- I love you, Dad."

No response, then softly,

"Go."

I left, shutting the door behind me, feeling a huge weight settling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Kurt didn't come down for dinner. Valerie and I ate alone since Blaine said he'd take dinner up and eat with him.

Afterwards, we sat in my sister's bedroom, facing each other on the large bed.

"You made Daddy cry, Drake. I think I hate you a little bit for that," she said, staring at me over the tops of her knees. My sister had never been one to mince words.

I nodded morosely. I deserved that.

Ever since his cold reception of me, my misery had only grown with each passing second in the house. I almost felt like running back to Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel's again.

"Has it been this quiet since... it?"

I couldn't even bring myself to mention that terrible incident anymore.

Valerie shook her head.

"No. They both had a yelling match after you left. Daddy couldn't believe Dad had actually hit you. I thought you deserved it."

"I did," I agreed.

"He's been really upset, but he talks to me."

I looked up hopefully, but Valerie shrugged.

I shifted, the lead weight in my stomach heavy and cold.

My sister uncoiled her legs and frowned at me thoughtfully.

"What happened to you that night, Drae? What made you say something like that? To his face!"

I heaved a sigh and gathered myself to tell her the entire story of my break-up. She succintly summarized it when I was done.

"Bitch."

I almost smiled, but then remembered the situation again.

"I know I shouldn't have taken it out on him. I'm the biggest ass on the planet, but I've got to set this right somehow! Val- I- I don't know what to do! I feel like I'm losing him! I mean, we've never been as close as you and he have always been... you've got to help me, Val. Please! I'll never forgive myself if we end up never being able to have a conversation again in our lives!"

Valerie glared at me.

"Well you shouldn't!"

I shook my head earnestly.

"I won't!" I promised.

She fiddled with her comforter for a little while, not looking at me.

"You know he used to get bullied in school?"

I raised my eyebrows at this. Kurt had always seemed so full of confidence, I hadn't really pictured him having problems at school.

"B-because he was...gay?"

"Yeah. And he sang and danced and dressed funny."

I felt my blood heat up protectively at this.

"He told me horror stories about it."

She stopped and I could see her biting her lip.

"He- Drake, he said he could never have imagined that his own son might make him feel the same way all over again."

I lurched to my feet, feeling tears stream down my face and make the room around me look blurry.

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to go talk to him. I hate myself for this, Val! I can't go on like this!"

"He doesn't want to talk to you!" Val snapped at me.

"Can't you just leave him alone for a while?!"

"I need my dad back!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you went calling him sick names in the first place!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Stop it, you two!"

Blaine was standing in the doorway, an empty tray in his hands.

"There's been enough fighting in this house. Drake, go to your room. Val, to bed. Both of you. Now!"

I turned obediently to comply, but felt my sister's hand on my arm.

"A simple sorry isn't going to cut it here, Drake," she hissed, coming close.

"This needs something big to set it right. You know what you have to do."

I felt like all the air had been punched out of me in one blow. I looked helplessly at my sister, but her eyes were uncompromising. She knew it and I knew it. It was time to pull out the big guns and put everything I had on the line. It was time.

_**Well, one more part to go! I'm glad all you guys are enjoying this. Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :D**_


	3. The Reason

_**[ A/n: Thanks to all for reading this little story! Here's the final part. Hope you enjoy! And don't worry about missing these characters. I will be playing with them in upcoming fics.]**_

It was my best and worst kept secret. I could sing. I was actually pretty good. But growing up in a house with Kurt Hummel _and _ Blaine Anderson, maybe you can see why a kid would be bound to get an inferiority complex!

I remember seeing Kurt with my sister and her piano lessons when I had been little. He had been strict to the point of obsessiveness with her. To be honest, it had actually scared me a little. Good thing my sister loved the piano, so it was never that much of a challenge for her. Thing is, for my dads, music is their life. It is their inspiration and solace, their work and their love. They had met and loved through song, and their shared interests in music had only helped them stay together and forge a stronger relationship over the years.

Music is their life, but it is only a part of mine. Which is not to say I don't enjoy music. I do. I love it when my dads perform. I think they're fantastic. But I've always known that if they learnt about my musical capabilities, they would definitely try to push me into their own line, and as the son of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, the pressure and comparisons with them would be inevitable.

I don't want that. I don't want them to love me just because they can see themselves in me. I want to be appreciated aside from the music.

Thus, I learnt to hide my talent early on. I would throw try-outs and auditions, singing off-key on purpose and I slowly managed to convice them that I couldn't hold a tune, that I had no sense of timing or rhythm and it was best to just sigh, shrug your shoulders and say 'oh well' and leave me to concentrate on my first love: tennis.

It was Valerie who had discovered me, of course. I had never been able to keep a secret from her in my life! She had caught me belting out "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from the Lion King in the shower when I'd been twelve years old and had ripped aside the shower curtain to expose me, soap suds and all.

"Val! What the hell?! Are you _crazy?!_" I'd yelled at her, hastily pulling my towel around me.

"You're good. So why have you been lying to us for so long?" she'd demanded, coming straight to the point.

We'd had a long conversation about my dilemma and I had finally managed to swear her to secrecy. She, though, had always thought I should have come out earlier, but had thankfully never pushed me into it.

But my approach came with its own problems. As I had grown, I'd begun to realize that apart from being family, Kurt and I had very little in common. This became a bit of a problem as I grew, because it meant that we couldn't connect very well. I was an outdoorsy, athletic kid. I was on my school's track team and loved racquet sports. Tennis, squash, table tennis were my singular obsessions, and I wasn't a bad soccer player.

It was Blaine with whom I bonded over these interests. We would work out regularly together and he would take me to his club to play squash. We had literally spent hours trying to best each other at table tennis and he had started me on the healthy habit of going for an early morning run. That was our father and son thing, and it was one I cherished. Kurt, on the other hand, bonded with my sister over piano and art. Heading into my teenage years, it slowly came to be that, left alone, Kurt and I had next to nothing to talk about after asking each other about our day.

It hadn't always been like this. Kurt had been my favourite playmate as a child, but as I got more involved in professional sports, the distance between us never stopped growing. I hated to admit it, but music was probably the only thing that could have knitted us back together and in my hour of desperation to re-connect with my father, I realized the time had come to lay down my final card.

* * *

Valerie planned it all out. She even recruited my best friend, Steven Brent, to accompany us on drums while she would play the piano. I had to ask for forgiveness through song, so I would be performing "The Reason" by Hoobastank. It had always been among my all time favourites and on this occasion, it fit perfectly.

Our basement had been converted into a mini den-cum-recording studio by Blaine a long time ago. It was where all our family performances were held and it was also where we went if we wanted to be alone with the music.

On this particular evening, I was helping Brent set up the drumkit while my sister went to usher in our dads.

"I can't believe you did that to Kurt, man. You're an asshole."

I sighed, rubbing my brows for the nth time, wondering if I was doing the right thing. Brent looked at me searchingly. He was my oldest friend, the Han Solo to my Luke Skywalker. We'd been friends since kindergarten. He was fond of my dads and even though he wasn't the most polished human being around (Ok, Brent's not polished. Not even a little bit! Some days, he acts like a bum!), they grew to love him like a second (albeit incorrigible) son.

"I know. That's why... well, this."

"You sure you wanna do this? You know there's gonna be no going back once you do, don't you?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"I've got to, man. I'm not going to lose my dad because of my own stupidity."

"You think it's gonna be enough?"

I looked at him, for the first time, a hint of fear entering my eyes.

"It's gotta be enough, man. This is all I've got!"

Valerie led in our dads, blindfolded. Brent and I both rolled our eyes at the over-theatricality of it all.

"Honey, where are you taking us? What's this all about?"

"Shush, Daddy! You'll see in a minute."

"We're in the basement, Kurt. I can smell it."

"So you finally admit it, huh? Now will you let me fumigate it?"

"Not on your life!"

"Sit!" Val commanded them.

They both sat obediently on two fold-out chairs.

"So who's tonight's star attraction, sweetheart?"

"It's not Rachel is it? With another of her interminable show previews?"

"No."

With a flourish she removed their blindfolds. They stared at me, waiting behind the mike.

"Your prodigal son."

"Drake?" Blaine frowned in puzzlement. Kurt leaned back with hooded eyes, his arms folding across his chest.

I shuffled a little nervously on the small raised podium that served as our stage, waiting until Val took her place. Then I cleared my throat.

"Um... I - uh, I've been a real idiot lately, especially to you, Dad," I began, looking directly at Kurt.

"And there's so much I want to say to you, to let you know how sorry I am to have hurt you like this, but...uh... I can't seem to find the words."

I sighed.

"You once told me that whenever we have trouble expressing something, sometimes music can help us get it across, so I'm going to try that... for the first time in my life. And I really hope I can show you that I'm sorry, Dad. I'm really, really sorry. You mean everything to me and if I have to do something I've never done before to win your trust back, well then, here goes...

_"I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you" *_

I had closed my eyes and poured my heart out into it. I could feel a tear trickle down my face, but I made no move to wipe it away. This was it. The make-it-or-break-it moment. The moment when the ball would be completely in my father's court to either choose to love me again or walk away forever. As I drew to a close, I could hear the accelerated thumping of my heart and I was almost too afraid to open my eyes. _What if he'd already walked away?_

They were still there. Both my dads. With almost comical looks of jaw-dropping shock on their faces. Before they could recover, before I could lose my emotional high, I strode forward and knelt before Kurt.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you'll never know. I- uh- Tasha dumped me when I told her about us. She told me she couldn't date the son of two gay parents, it was too weird a situation for her. I never knew anything could hurt so much. Until I saw the look in your eyes.

"I took out my anger on you that night and I shouldn't have. I said something really awful and I truly regret it. I totally deserved being socked in the face for that. You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't think I could ever bear losing you. I love you both so, so much. What Tasha said... it was wrong, I knew that, but I let it get to me all the same. I'm really sorry I disappointed you. I would never have wanted to do that. You mean everything to me. And I know maybe what we have isn't "normal" for a lot of people, but I think it's a lot more than what some people have. It does work, Dad. It works for us. And we have love and we have each other and that's enough for me.

"Dad, I- I- know you've been through a lot in your life. You're one of the bravest people I know. But what- what I said that night belittled that. I never meant to do that, Dad. You're my hero. You've taught me so much. I've been scared of letting you know I could sing for so long because I know I can never come close to you.  
"Knowing how much I hurt you hurts me too, Dad. It's like I can't breathe knowing that I'm the reason you're unhappy. I love you, Dad. Please, I know what I did was awful and so, so wrong. Please, Dad. Can you ever forgive me?"

There were tears streaming down both our faces and slowly, Kurt took my face in his hands. I felt them trembling.

"You can sing?" he said, as if he still couldn't believe his ears.

"And you- you were afraid of..._ me?_"

I didn't know how to respond, so I just waited patiently, not breaking eye contact, trying to prove my sincerity to him.

"My son..."

It did funny things to my stomach just hearing him say that. Blaine reached over and touched his arm, smiling, his own eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Kurt? Love, are you alright?"

He looked at him, eyes shining, and then looked back at me and nodded.

"My son was so amazing up there!"

His voice trembled with pride.

"Did you see?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded too.

"Yeah, I did. He's my son too, you know."

His hand found its way to my shoulder and clasped it tightly.

I nuzzled my head in my father's lap, closing my eyes in gratitude and after so long felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me close.

"You're my son, Drake, and I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what. No matter how much you hurt me. Because that's what dads do. But I can't believe you hid your talent from us! You know we would support you in whatever you choose to do, you need never be afraid of expressing yourself, not with us."

I glanced up ruefully.

"So this means Glee club, doesn't it?"

"Only if you want to. I'm not forcing."

Blaine let out a soft snort.

"Really, Kurt? Val's a senior this year and Drake's just a freshman. Are you really going to pass up your one opportunity to maybe see your son and daughter perform together? Maybe even win Nationals together?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Val protested weakly, "We're already thnking about winning _Nationals?!_ Guys, it's not as easy as it sounds, ya know!"

Kurt turned around and flashed us an imperious look.

"We're the Hummel-Andersons, children. No one messes with us and we never settle for _anything _ less than first place!"

Val grimaced and Blaine winked at us.

Brent came up on me after lagging behind all this time and looped an arm around my shoulder.

"So here's where it all ends, huh?"

I scowled at him.

"Whaddya mean?"

"You're joining the Glee losers now, aren't you?"

"Says the self-anointed King of Losers!"

He raised his eyes to an invisible deity.

"Amen!"

Val stepped back to join us.

"Well, congratulations. Thanks to _me, _ the plan worked perfectly, _plus _ you probably also made our dads' dreams come true: The Hummel-Andersons, the new Von Trapps."

"Oh no. No way! If you think I'm singing 'Sixteen Going On Seventeen' with you, Val, you can forget it!"

She flashed me an evil grin.

"This is my last year to make an impact as lead, Drake. Expect me to go Sue Sylvester on your ass! Welcome to Glee Club, little bro!"

**THE END**

**_[* "The Reason" by Hoobastank. Does NOT belong to me! I borrow out of love ;P]_**


End file.
